A Beautiful Mind
by WillowSioui
Summary: FredxOC. During Harry's third year at Hogwarts, Fred, George and their best friend, Lexie, are up to trouble. Ratings may change.
1. Lexie Keys

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter; this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** This is going to be following the Weasley Twin's fifth year at Hogwarts, and there will be other stories to follow it, following their sixth, seventh and years outside of Hogwarts. **

Fred and George Weasley take their seats in a private part of the Hogwart's Express, both of them smiling from ear to ear. They are sitting beside Lee Jordan, and are across from three girls, including Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. The third girl is a little above average height at six inches past five feet, and has a very innocent appearance. She has mid-back length honey blonde hair that curls softly closer to the tips. Her eyes are large in an innocent, doll-like way, and are a very crystal, clean emerald eyes. She is, like the rest of them, wearing her Gryffindor Hogwarts uniform, and she sits forwards slightly as the twins sit down. She parts her perfect, heart-shaped lips slightly, and Fred can't help but notice the small sigh that escapes them before she begins to speak.

"How was Egypt, you two?" Fred snaps out of his reverie and the two start to tell the group about their trip, and how their mother had, unfortunately, stopped them from locking their older brother Percy into a pyramid. This particular story brings laughs from everyone in the train compartment, especially Lee, who ends up crying because of the force of his laughter. The blonde girl stares at them with wide eyes, one hand to her mouth, her expression a mix of horror and a desperate wanting to laugh.

"You _didn't_!" The twins smirk at her while Lee laughs even harder, sliding off his seat and halfway to the floor. Fred playfully taps the girl's leg with his foot.

"Oh come on, Lexie, it wasn't that bad! Cheer up!" Lexie smiles softly, then turns her attention towards the window, trying not to laugh. George suddenly hits his brother's arm, causing Fred to retaliate by pushing him into Lee, and Lee starts to laugh so hard he needs to gasp for air. George frowns slightly, then looks at his twin once more.

"Fred, my dearest brother, it seems to me that we've missed something important during out trip to Egypt!" Fred looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"And what would this be, dear twin?" Everyone in the compartment grows quiet, and even Lee is crawling back to his seat to watch them intently.

"Our little Lexie's gotten a Prefect badge!" Fred becomes silent, and everyone looks at a now spooked-appearing Lexie. Angelina and Katie are smiling widely as they slowly count down from 3...2.…1...and Fred is on the other side of the compartment, drawing Lexie as close to him as possible and squeezing the daylights out of her.

"Lex! My god, you've done it!" He pulls back with a frown, "But now you have to punish….us….." his smile returns, and a mischievous look seeps into his eyes, "which is sexy as hell! _Sexy-Lexie_!"

Lexie grows very red at this and, to make it worse, Fred brushes his nose against hers, his eyes on hers the whole time. Lee and George start to hug each other, laughing and crying at the same time, when the door to the compartment opens and everyone looks over to see Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Hermione and Harry both grow red at the sight in front of them, and Ron gets an evil grin.

"Does mum know you two are together?" Lexie shakes her head as if to say that they aren't, but Fred will have none of this. He gives her a quick peck on the lips and turns to tell Ron that they are, until he finds himself on the floor twitching. Lexie puts her wand back into a pocket of her cloak.

"We're not together, Ron. I swear to you." _Not yet, anyway_…Ron thinks to himself as he closes the door to the compartment. Fred sits up and pouts.

"C'mon, Lex, we _are_ dating…why won't you admit it?" Lexie sighs and turns away from him and back towards the window.

"It's complicated…."

**Review, please! What do you think? Long reviews loved with all my heart!**

**~R**


	2. A Shaking Hand

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter; this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** This is going to be following the Weasley Twin's fifth year at Hogwarts, and there will be other stories to follow it, following their sixth, seventh and years outside of Hogwarts. **

The Gryffindor Common Room grows quiet as people start to drift up towards bed, and Lexie sits quietly beside the fireplace, writing in her leather-bound journal. There is a sudden movement behind her, and Lexie turns around to see Fred Weasley smiling down at her, a soft look in his eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous, how are you doing today?" Lexie smiles up at him and tells him that she's doing well, and returns to her journal. As she continues, her writing starts to become sloppy, and she drops her quill, her hand shaking. Fred is suddenly there, holding her hand in both of his, and he plants a kiss upon it. Tears well up in her eyes, and she looks down at their hands, hers is still shaking.

"It's getting worse, Fred….I'm scared." He gives her a small smile and kisses her forehead, then takes a seat beside her chair, resting his head upon her knees. He tells her that she will be fine, and closes his eyes as she slowly continues to write, her hand shaking a little less than before. They sit in silence; the only sounds are the scratching of her quill, the crackling of the fireplace, and their light breathing. A while passes and Lexie puts her journal and quill down, and looks down on the top of Fred's red-haired head, and she smiles a secret little smile to herself as she notices that he had fallen asleep. Just as she thinks of a way to move him without waking him up, Fred's twin George wanders down and picks up his brother, smiles at her and brings him up to their dormitories. Lexie looks down at her hand as it starts to shake once more, and tears fill her eyes; she gets up and leaves for her dormitory, holding her journal and quill in her good hand-her right-and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Lexie walks down into the Common Room, and smiles as she makes her way over to her group of friends; Fred and George Weasley, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood. She takes her customary seat between the twins, and listens to the conversation that is going on; Quidditch, of course. Lexie doesn't play the game herself, but enjoys watching the games just as much as any other student in the school. Brooms have never truly agreed with Lexie; she'd fallen off of her broom at least twenty times when she first started out, and she hasn't gotten much better.

"What do you think, Lex?" Lexie snaps out of her reverie and smiles as she agrees to whatever she had not heard which, to her relief, seems to please the others. Without her realizing it, Fred had snuck his hand into hers, and the conversation stops as Lee points this out, to the giggling of their friends. Lexie blushes, but Fred just takes this in his stride and laughs along with them, and then very seriously telling them that they had better stop or he'll shove his broomstick up their-places that are better left unsaid. To Lexie's delight, this stops all fun-making in their friend's tracks. She starts to tune everybody out again and stares out into space, thinking about how much she is afraid of her hand and how much it had been shaking of late…

Madam Pomfrey looks down at Lexie with a serious expression as Dumbledore finishes his explanation of Lexie's conditions…

"Muggle doctors call the disorder '_Parkinson's Disease_'. It causes her to lose control over her nervous system, along with much more. However, Miss Keys here is only in the first stage…which means that she is still very capable of continuing her studies. I am just warning out now, Madam Pomfrey." Lexie looks down as she is excused, and makes her way back to the Common Room. She had missed her last class of the day for this meeting, and she can feel tears well in her eyes once more. She was only stage one…once she advances, she will slowly lose motor capabilities, including speech and being able to undress herself…then she will lose control of the muscles in her body, including those that control her abilities to go to the washroom properly…then she will slowly be unable to do anything for herself, and she will become delusional as it starts affecting the biggest muscle-nerve sections of her body-her brain. A few tears fall as she realizes that this is only a few of the things she will have to deal with, and Fred as well…

Well, that is if he wants to stay with somebody like her…to take care of somebody who cannot do anything for herself, and will eventually lose her mind…

**Review, please! I'm only reaching the tip of the iceberg with Parkinson's, and I apologize if I offend anybody…I know somebody with this disease, and I hope that I do the troubles that come along with it justice.**

**~R**


	3. Three Broomsticks

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Harry Potter; this belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the OC and the plot.**

**A/N:**** This is going to be following the Weasley Twin's fifth year at Hogwarts, and there will be other stories to follow it, following their sixth, seventh and years outside of Hogwarts. **

The Gryffindor Common Room is quiet as Lexie sits beside the fireplace. Fred's head is upon her lap, and one of her hands runs through his flame-red hair absently, the other holding aloft a novel which she is reading. As she strokes his hair, her hand shakes slightly, but not noticeable to anybody but her. She had spent her whole night thinking about what she should do, especially about Fred. She cared for him, surely, but she did not want to make him suffer on her account. As she thinks of this, her hand stops stroking his hair, and Fred turns his head to look at her with an irresistibly adorable pout, so Lexie smiles and continues running her fingers through his hair; Fred closes his eyes happily. As suddenly as a firework exploding, the Portrait hole opens and people fill in laughing and making a ton of noise. Lexie puts her book down, remembering her page, and both her and Fred look up when George Weasley and Lee Jordan walk over with huge smiles.

"We have a good idea for our first prank of the year!" Fred's eyes light up and he stands up to follow them towards their dormitory, Fred kissing Lexie swiftly before he leaves. Sighing, Lexie takes up a quill and a piece of parchment; she starts to write to her mother.

_Dearest mother,_

_ The shaking is getting worse. I really don't know what to do…could you please pick up a refill of my prescription and send it to me, please? Remember, only what I need. Thank you very much…how's it going with Phil? I'm so sorry that I had to miss the wedding…Write back as soon as you can! _

_Love,_

_ Alexandra._

Once she writes the letter, Lexie seals it and takes out her small barn owl, Liam, and sends him away. As she turns back, she sees Fred and George, Lee and the rest of their friends smiling at her. Fred walks, more like swaggers, over and takes her hand.

"C'mon, love; it's time to go down to Hogsmead!" Having no say in the matter, Lexie follows them as they go down to Hogsmead, the all-wizarding town by the school. They walk around for a bit, most of their time spent in Honeydukes sweets shop and Zonko's magic shop; they finally make their way to the Three Broomsticks, the most popular pub in town. Drinks are bought, all Butterbeer, and everyone starts to talk.

"I mean," Lee starts, "The Ravenclaws are having a pretty good season, but Hufflepuff is pretty awesome. Damn that Cedric Diggory!" he looks like he's about to spit, but decides not to when he notices the look Madam Rosmerta is sending him, so he continues, "But I think we just might have a chance at it this year! We could win the House Cup!" Everyone cheers at this, and Lexie goes to raise her bottle of Butterbeer along with them all, but her hand decides that it is not going to work, and she just drops it onto the floor; the bottle shattering. Everyone looks at her, most with confused expressions, but Fred puts his Butterbeer down and takes hold of one of her hands as she stares down towards the broken bottle, tears standing in her eyes. Madam Rosmerta walks up cleans it up with a swish of her wand, smiling gently down at her.

"Accidents happen, dear, you don't need to get so upset. I'll get you another drink; it's on the house." Fred leans over and kisses Lexie on the neck, whispering that it'll be okay; everyone starts to chatter again, taking her dropping of the bottle as an accident. She looks down at her hand, which is shaking badly, her whole arm twitching along with it. Fred excuses them, tells Rosmerta to give the Butterbeer to his brother, and drags Lexie out of the pub. They start to walk, but Lexie lets out a sob, and Fred stops her, making her look at him. Tears are running down her cheeks, and her whole right arm is spasming, her left trying to hold it still against her body. Fred gently wipes her tears away, and holds her close, stroking her hair and whispering softly into her ear. As Lexie pulls away, Fred notices her jaw twitch sideways, and decides to take her back to the castle.

Lexie sits down on the couch in the Common Room, her breathing slow and even. Fred is sitting next to her, staring intently. The shaking had stopped a while ago, and she had fallen asleep. Brushing her hair out of her face, he waits until all of his friends get back so that Angelina could take her up to their dormitory. George, his twin, looks at him curiously.

"What's wrong with her, Fred? Is she okay?" Fred looks away and towards the stairs leading to the girl's dorms, and then sighs.

"I don't know, Georgie, I really don't."

**Review, please! Again, I apologize for my super short chapters, but please tell me how I'm doing! **** Criticism welcome!**

**~R**


	4. The Boggart

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own 'Harry Potter'.

A/N: I wrote this as 'Ryuu Miyori', but have changed my name to 'Willow Sioui'. It's been so long since I've written this, I thought I would pick it up again.

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

Sunlight shines through Lexie's dorm window as she opens her emerald eyes, and she notices Angelina shaking her head down at her.

"Sweetheart, you're going to miss breakfast! Hurry up and get dressed!" Lexie shoots straight up in bed and does her morning routine, following Angelina as her dark friend flies down the stairs and through the Common Room. They basically fly down the stairs, then enter the Great Hall; Lexie takes her place between the Weasley Twins. Fred smiles down at her and kisses the top of her golden curls before turning back to his food. They all eat in silence, and then go to class together-Defence Against the Dark Arts with Remus Lupin. Once they get inside the classroom, Lexie is called to the front; she walks hesitantly over to the Professor, who smiles warmly at her.

"My dear, dear Miss Keys, how are you?" Lexie offers him a soft, shy smile back and shrugs her thin shoulders.

"I could be better, to tell you the truth. Is there something that you needed?" Lupin asks her to help set up the front of the room, which she complies; when they are done she walks back over to the Twins. George looks down at her, a small grin on his lips.

"What did the Prof want?" Lexie shrugs her shoulder for the second time that morning.

"He wanted me to help set up what we're doing today, that's all." The three turn as the Professor begins his lesson, Lexie's mind going back to the night before, when she had dropped the bottle of Butterbeer. She truly hoped that nobody began to ask questions, because that would surely be a hard one to answer. Fred nudges Lexie in the side, causing her to look up as Professor Lupin explains something to the class.

"I had caught a Boggart for my Third Year students, but I thought maybe you would all like to have a go at it." The class begins to chatter excitedly as the Professor explains what to do. The class line up and take turns with the Boggart, George's being Fred dead; Fred hugs his brother as he steps up. The Boggart changes shape a few times, and settles to show a group of people on the ground; his family. George is closer to him than the rest, and beside him is Lexie, her emerald eyes glazed with death. Closing his eyes, Fred waves his wand and performs the Boggart-Banishing Spell, Riddikulus, and turns around to see Lexie smiling softly at him. He kisses the top of her head, and Lexie steps forward, anxious as to what the Boggart will show. As it moves, trying to figure out her deepest, darkest fear, Lexie draws out her ivory wand and points it shakily. Finally stopping, the Boggart changes into a large man, nearly six feet seven, with scraggly black hair and beard. His eyes are piercingly blue, and his clothes are dirty, wet and layered. He stomps a few steps closer to Lexie, then stops. Lexie drops her wand, and the Boggart smiles a grim smile with one corner of it's mouth twisted up because of a scar, and it's teeth sharp and uneven. It makes like it is going to attack Lexie, causing her to squeak and hide her face with her hands; the Boggart laughs, and begins to move towards her, stretching it's arms forward to reveal the Dark Mark on it's right forearm, causing the whole class to gasp. Fred and George both jump in from of Lexie, casting 'Riddikulus', making the Boggart turn into a young child cooing. Lexie turns and runs out of the classroom; Fred sweeps her wand up from the ground and runs after her, ignoring the calls of Professor Lupin. He catches Lexie in the middle of the hall, crying; pulling her tight, he strokes her golden hair, whispering softly into her ear.

"Who was that, love?" Lexie shakes her head and takes a step backward, wiping her face, her emerald eyes haunted.

"That..." She draws in a deep breath, "Was my biological father."

:~:~:~:~W~:~:~:~:

I sure hope this was worth the wait! Lovie you all~!

-Willow S. 


End file.
